


I love you (on my terms)

by edgeoflights



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BAMF Skye | Daisy Johnson, Bisexual Skye | Daisy Johnson, Coulson Lives, F/F, F/M, Gay Pride, It's mind control non-con, Multi, it's not violent at all I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeoflights/pseuds/edgeoflights
Summary: Post season 5, Daisy still hasn't come out to anybody about her bisexuality and her crush on Piper, but she knows that when she does, she wants it to be on her terms.Then Lorelei shows up again and takes away Daisy's ability to tell her family herself, and Daisy has to fight for her autonomy and identity.(Even if you don't ship Pipsy at all, I reccomend this because it focuses more on Daisy's choice to come out, not their actual relationship)
Relationships: Agent Piper/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Technically TW for non con, but it's not violent at all, Daisy's under the influence, so it shouldn't be too bad, but I'm telling you just in case.
> 
> <3

Daisy sat alone in her bunk in the Lighthouse, watching youtube videos and eating a family-sized stale bag of chips. It was 2 in the morning and she’d turned her light off, so only her face was illuminated by the bright light of her computer.

Sitting there, munching, she watched a camera feed of a biker taking long winding trails up frosty mountains and down green valleys. It didn’t really matter who it was, but Daisy had, for a while, begun to take a strange comfort in the shaky GoPro point of view. She always let it run in the background while she sat and thought about things, or played chess with her laptop. 

Having not been able to sleep that night, she’d just lounged and focused on her ceiling fan in her small bunk while listening to the tires hitting gravel and the whoops and breathless cheers after long jumps. It gave her a sense of freedom when she felt too cooped up in her windowless room.

The video ended and Daisy sighed, closing the laptop instead of letting it autoplay. In the total darkness, with her back on the bed, she realized that she was genuinely happy. She had no impending doom to worry about, Coulson and May had arrived back from Wakanda, and Fitz had been found in only 2 months.

But something was missing. 

She didn’t have anyone to confide in, in a two way relationship. She had May and Coulson as parental figures and FitzSimmons and Mack as almost siblings, but she wanted someone to hold, to be intimate with.

And she knew exactly who.

She had a big fat freakin’ crush on another agent.

But Daisy couldn’t say anything. Her ‘crush’ most likely didn’t like her back, and she faced total embarrassment if she admitted her attraction and got rejected.

Because Agent Sara Piper was almost certainly, 100% straight.

And it hurt.

She couldn’t even talk to May or Simmons about it like she wanted to. She wanted to blurt it out and ask for advice on taking the leap, but nobody even knew she was bisexual. And she wasn’t planning on changing that.

Daisy’d always figured it was because of one of her root fears being the fear of rejection. It had been a valid fear when she was played with like a hot potato in foster care, and it had never gone away. When she took personal risks, like telling May that she thought of her as a mother, she always flinched right after, instinctively expecting a negative reaction. That time, May had embraced her.

2 weeks later, in Tahiti, she was the official proud daughter of two amazing agents.

What would happen this time, if she told them all? 

She remembered that Joey had been gay, and no one seemed to have a problem with it, but it wasn’t like it had been brought up in conversation a whole lot. She wasn’t even sure if everyone had known.

Grunting, she pulled herself up from her bed and slipped into the hallway, wanting to grab a drink of water, and maybe add a little alcohol to it if she thought about Piper too much.

Her crush had started after AIDA; after getting torn out of the Framework in the Zephyr.

Everyone had been frantic, working to keep the Zephyr from crashing, and all Daisy could think of was how badass Piper’d looked. She was still a little out of it after being in the Framework for so long, so all she’d done was stare at the young agent like an idiot until Davis had grabbed her to help him.

_ Goddamnit, Piper. _

At the beginning it had hurt a little; Piper being her first love interest after Lincoln. It was like a circled being shoved into a very triangular hole, but that empty, scarred space eventually grew to make room for Piper.

Daisy grabbed a glass of water from one of the many kitchens scattered around the lighthouse, and decided against putting any alcohol in it. She wanted to be clear headed in the morning, not nursing a hangover. She sighed wistfully and headed back to her bunk, pausing outside of May and Coulson’s room. She smiled as she heard the couple laughing quietly and talking to each other happily. In Tahiti, they’d gotten married, a day after Coulson proposed. After Coulson had been cured by Wakandan scientists, they’d decided to stay on base; helping train rookie agents and advising Mack, the director.

Back in her room, Daisy turned the video back on and listened to the tires against gravel as she fell asleep.

.o.

The next morning, Daisy was very glad she hadn’t drunk anything the night before.

She woke up to the alarm that alerted everyone to an emergency and staggered, bleary eyed, into mission control at 4 in the morning, where Jemma, Fitz, Coulson, May, Elena, Davis, Piper and 10 or so high ranking agents were collected, facing Mack. Coulson was sitting next to May, still feeling the after effects of the serum Wakanda’d used. He still was weak, but getting better every day.

She exchanged wry smiles with May and then stood next to Mack, taking her usual place as Deputy Director.

“We’ve discovered some abnormal readings in Texas,” Jemma briefed them. “It’s similar to the asgardian method of transport, Heimdall.”

“Great,” Daisy muttered.

“Footage from the arrival of the asgardian shows this,” Mack turned to the large display and swiped up with his hands, showing them all the security tapes. In the middle of a busy town square, a pillar of rainbow light appeared, and when the dust settled, Lorelei appeared, a wicked grin on her face.

“Not  _ her _ again,” Fitz whined.

“Can we contact Lady Sif?” Coulson asked. “She’s the only one we know of that would have a collar to hold her.”

“Not yet. I’ll need you to try to contact Thor, see if Sif’s on earth right now,” Mack explained. Coulson nodded. 

“We need to go collect her. She’s taken up shop here,” he zoomed in on a map of the Texas town, “In a large restaurant. It looks like she’s got at least 40 men already, according to female witnesses.”

“How will we collect her if she’s got 40 men and mind control on her side?” One of the agents asked.

“We’ll send a stealth team of people immune to her powers,” Mack explained. “They’ll slip through the back of the restaurant and knock her out before she notices. If she does, at least the agents will still have free will and can contact for back up.”

Everyone nodded. “Okay- let’s send agents May, Johnson, Piper, Miller, and Rodriguez?” he said, checking with Daisy. She nodded, knowing she’d have to remove herself from the team in private. 

Piper laughed a little. “Sorry, sir, but you can’t send me. I’m attracted to women; Lorelei could get a hold over me.”

Mack, thankfully, registered this quickly, then said, “Ah, yeah, agent Piper. We’ll send agent Diaz instead.”

Daisy tried not to stare at Piper as a smile grew across her face.

_ She’s gay? _

That meant Daisy had a chance with Piper. Maybe, just maybe…

Daisy shook the thought away as she noticed agents quickly filing out of the room. Once it was just her and Mack left, she turned to him.

“I, uh.” She took a deep breath. “I can’t go either.” He looked at her confused, and she fidgeted with the sleeves of her leather jacket as she steeled herself to tell him something that she was scared would dent their friendship. The only reason she wasn’t trying to lie to him and make an excuse was because he’d taken Piper’s admission in stride.

“I’m gay,” she admitted quietly. “Bisexual.” she amended.

He stared at her, then broke into a smile and hugged her. She immediately reciprocated, relieved.

“I’m so proud of you, Tremors,” he murmured into her hair. She buried her face into his chest and smiled.

“That went well,” she sniffed as she pulled away. 

“One question- didn’t you deal with her before?”

Daisy shrugged. “I think… I was still confused. I hadn’t met anyone that would warrant my interest in girls.”

“Ah. I’ll find a different agent to send. Do you want me to cover for you?” he asked. 

She smiled gratefully. “Sure, thanks. I- I want to tell you guys on my own terms, not because I was forced to because of this Lorelei mess.”

He nodded. “If you want, you can say today’s a bad day,” he suggested.

Ever since taking the centipede serum, her body had been reacting strangely. Sometimes, she’d vomit 10 times an hour, and other times, she had a killer headache and could barely move. It happened less and less frequently, but sometimes she had a sort of relapse, and she’d have to take the day off from operations. 

“I don’t want anyone to worry,” she shook her head, biting her lip. “Just say you needed me more here, to hack something.” He nodded. 

“Okay. And, Tremors?” he said as she turned to leave. “I hope you know I won’t tell a soul. It’s not my secret to tell.”

She nodded gratefully and slipped out, emotionally spent. She made her way to Hangar B, and walked up to the Quinjet where the strike team was preparing. She walked up to May, who was loading in some icers.

“I’m not coming today,” she told her mom. May frowned a little, though to anyone else it would’ve looked like she hadn’t reacted at all.

“Are you okay? Is it the serum?” She asked.

“Fine, fine. Mack needs me for a hacking job.” She lied, knowing there was a 50/50 chance May would catch her. She’d gotten good at deceiving others, but May knew her too well for her lying to work well.

May sighed and studied her with narrowed eyes, then nodded. “We could’ve used you.”

“Sorry.” Daisy apologized lamely. “Stay safe.”

May nodded again and sent her daughter a small smile, then walked to the cockpit. Daisy sighed in relief and turned away.

Her secret was safe.

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, this story mainly focuses on how Daisy lost the choice to come out herself. For future reference <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorelei is up to no good.
> 
> <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets a lil' mature...
> 
> ALSO THREE MORE DAYS IM SO EXCITED

Daisy was sitting in her bunk, studying some field medical textbooks that had been shoved down her throat by Jemma, when the alarm went off once again. Daisy groaned, then hastily made her way to Mack’s office, passing frantic agents.

“What’s happening?” She asked him.

“They picked up Lorelei, but she woke up mid-flight and took over the quinjet.”

“Is the team okay?” she demanded. 

He nodded. “Fine. But Lorelei’s loose in the building. I’ve got her locked in the hangar but it won’t last long.”

Daisy swore. “Ugh. Alright. Has she caught people?”

“Yeah. 13 agents, including Fitz. I’ve been telling people to lock themselves in their rooms.”

“Okay. How many agents do we have that can’t be under her influence?”

He sighed. “Not many. The team we sent is incapacitated, and a lot of our agents are attracted, at least, to girls. I’ve sent a team of ten down there to try to fight their way through the mind controlled agents, but,” he showed her a security feed on the display on the wall.

She watched the agents enter, then quickly get shot down with icers and pushed to the side wall. Daisy sighed in relief that Mack had made the call recently to remove almost all lethal guns from the base.

“Now what?” she asked him. 

“Do you think you’ll be able to quake her before she gets a hold of you?”

“If I do it as soon as I enter the room, before she starts talking, then maybe I can knock her out,” she mused.

“Which would drop her hold on the agents.” Mack finished.

She nodded. “Um… this is going to sound petty, but will you cut the feed if she gets control of me? I- still want to tell people on my own terms.”

“Of course, Tremors. It's not petty at all, I get it. It's your choice.” 

She nodded gratefully, then left as he locked the door behind her.

Daisy made her way through the now empty halls and tried to loosen any tension she had.

“Mack’ll cut the feed,” she reassured herself. “Nobody will know.”

She found herself outside of hangar door B. She breathed in deep, then slammed the button to open the door and as soon as it cleared, she caught sight of the red hair and she quaked Lorelei into the opposite wall of the hangar. She barely got a chance to take two steps into the room before she was tackled by 6 or so agents who restrained her arms with inhibitors and shoved her forwards.

To her dismay, Lorelei got up from where she crashed, her hair still looking flawless.

“You’re _trouble_ ,” she purred.

At the sound of her voice, Daisy could feel her instinct wanting to follow Lorelei, to love her, but she fought the feeling down.

Lorelei leisurely walked towards her, smiling like a cat with its prey. “ _ Quake _ . I hear you’re a powerful being now, not that… hacker-” she scoffed, “-that you were when we first met. Daisy, now, isn’t it?”

Daisy snarled and fought against the agents holding her arms behind her. 

“Ah ah ah; feisty.” she admonished. “You’ll make a fine prize,” she said, smiling with all teeth. “My very own _ destroyer of worlds _ by my side. You’ll help me find what I need.”

Her words soothed Daisy, but she knew about the magic and tried to focus on her logic, not her gut feeling that begged her to just  _ trust _ Lorelei, this  _ beautiful  _ goddess-

“I want you.” Lorelei stated simply, as she put a finger and lifted Daisy’s chin. It took all of her willpower not to lunge forward and kiss the goddess.

“No.” she growled.

“So strong,” she cooed, trailing her finger along Daisy’s jawline to tuck a strand behind her ear. Daisy swallowed.

“Um.” she could barely form a thought, much less speak it. “If you let them go, I’ll give in.” she snarled. That way, Mack would have all of his agents except for her. Lorelei tilted her head thoughtfully.

“Okay,” she agreed, to Daisy’s surprise. “That’s a small price to pay for your beauty wrapped around mine,” she whispered.

Daisy swallowed again, looking into Lorelei’s large eyes as the woman stood mere inches from her lips. “Okay,” Daisy echoed. Lorelei gave her a sharp smile, then snapped her fingers.

Daisy felt the agents’ vibrations change behind her as they came back to their senses and released her. “Wait- what?” One of them muttered.

Daisy was free to quake Lorelei again, but she didn’t. She couldn’t, she was too far gone. Lorelei wrapped one hand around to cup her ass as she pulled her in for a languid kiss, not sweet at all but rough; Daisy pushing against the goddess, hungry. She wanted more. She  _ needed _ more. She whined when Lorelei broke away.

“Make sure we can get away, first, my Destroyer. Then we will begin the search.”

Daisy nodded, then turned to the others, not even recognizing that they were agents. 

Fitz yelled, “We’re on your side, Daisy!”

Daisy grinned ferally as Lorelei came up behind her to nibble at her ear. “I’m on Lorelei’s side. And you’re trying to stop her.”

With those words, she raised her arms and quaked, hard, as they all went flying through the air. Lorelei tugged on her arm and they ran into the open quinjet behind them. She and Daisy shared another kiss as Daisy slammed her hand on the button to close the door. 

“I love you,” Daisy gasped as she pulled away to take a breath. Lorelei frowned. “Less talking,” she snapped, and grabbed the back of her head and brought Daisy’s lips crashing back down to her own; pressing her back against the quinjet wall as she nibbled the goddess’ lower lip. Daisy let out a groan as Lorelei pressed her thighs around her body, straddling her.

“You are mine,” Lorelei moaned. “My destroyer of worlds.”

.o.

They all stood in silence in mission control.

“Daisy disabled the tracker on the quinjet,” Fitz commented, breaking the silence but not the tension.

“Great,” Mack sighed. He felt guilty that not only Daisy had given herself up for the other agents, but he hadn’t had a reason to cut the security feed. The people that had been iced woke up, and everybody saw her wrapped around Lorelei’s body.

“She wasn’t wearing a shield uniform, so we can’t track her that way.” May muttered.

“How hard is it to find a quinjet?” Deke exclaimed. They all turned to him, suddenly aware that he was there. “It’s big. They’ll have to land eventually and  _ someone _ will see them.”

“ _ Cloaking, _ Deke.” Fitz hissed. 

“We’ll find them eventually,” Coulson said, trying to defuse the situation, even though worry was evident in his eyes. “Lorelei’s up to something. When an abundance of men and women start doing strange crimes and then return to a spot, that’s likely where she’ll be.”

“ _ A purgunta _ : Doesn’t this constitute as rape?” Yoyo asked. Everyone stared at her. “It’s technically against her will.”

“Technically, yeah. So we need to find her as soon as possible.” Coulson replied, his eyes dark.

“At least we know she won’t be harmed,” Piper mused, looking green. “It seems like Lorelei wants her for pleasure, as well. So, she’ll be kept alive. And taken care of, too.” Everyone suddenly looked green at the thought of Daisy being some kind of sex toy for the asgardian.

May nodded. “When we first encountered her, she took Ward.”

“Wish she’d kept him,” Jemma muttered.

“She took him to an expensive hotel, and he was mostly fine, though I’m pretty sure they… they had sex.” she sighed. Everybody tried not to think about Daisy alone with Lorelei, having no control over her own body.

“Wait-” Mack pointed at May. “You’re right. She likes luxury places, and Daisy can likely hack her into the most expensive places under false names. Miller, Diaz, start checking for their faces or suspicious activity in the top exclusive hotels, resorts, and restaurants.” He commanded. The two agents nodded and left. 

He turned to the rest of the team, knowing his face probably reflected their worried expressions. He sighed. “I guess we’ll have to just… wait. Do what you can to find strange activity and their faces on security cams.”

Coulson walked up to Mack as they both regarded the display, showing an offline quinjet and Daisy’s vitals.

“But what’s her endgame?” Mack murmured.

“She mentioned the destroyer of worlds. Maybe she wants Daisy to destroy the earth.” Coulson responded.

“But she’s not- we know that. She’s not strong enough.”

Coulson shrugged, looking at Daisy’s vitals. “Lorelei doesn’t.”

They stood there in silence. Mack could see Coulson analyzing the situation. It’s what he was best at; figuring out people’s motives. He was intelligent, and Mack knew that Coulson would make much better calls than him.

Coulson’s health made it so he couldn’t stand for more than an hour at a time, and he was always tired and would sometimes have trouble breathing. He was getting better, slowly, but he'd pulled Mack aside one day and let him know that Mack would be an amazing director, and he was happy to be an agent under his command.

Even when he messed up, sometimes because he didn’t listen to Coulson’s advice, the man never called him out. Never an ‘I told you so’, because he was better than that. Mack was grateful for that, especially since it had been his call that got Daisy kidnapped.

“Wait.” Coulson said, pulling Mack out of his thoughts. The man gestured at the security feed of the hangar fight. “Lorelei said she needed Daisy to find something. She needed, specifically, the  _ Destroyer of worlds _ to find something. So it wouldn’t be something Daisy could find by hacking, it would be something she could only find or get access to with Daisy’s abilities.”

“Underground?” Mack pondered. Coulson nodded. “It would make sense. Daisy would be able to find exactly where it is using her vibrations, and then retrieve it for Lorelei.”

“It must be a weapon of some sort. I’m not sure what else would be of value to her.” Coulson gave him a wry smile. “Yeah.” 

They turned together to stare back at the monitors, the tensions so thick you could see it. Mack could tell that Coulson was pissed at him internally for sending Daisy down there when he knew she could be influenced, but was mature and not looking to start a fight. Eventually, the man moved away, losing his strength and heading back to his room with May.

“Where are you, Daisy?” he murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Daisy ):

Daisy took Lorelei to Paris, France by her command. They checked into a fancy five star hotel, where Lorelei got the drooling manager and bellhop to give them the penthouse room free of charge.

When they arrived in the room, Lorelei pulled Daisy in for another kiss before surveying the large, luxury space. Daisy didn’t look around; she just kept her eyes trained on Lorelei’s gorgeous face and jaw line. She approached the asgardian and pressed hot kisses along her cheek, down to her chin and to her collar bone, where she nibbled on Lorelei’s neck.

Lorelei let a moan escape her before pushing Daisy onto the king-sized bed. Daisy reached up with her head from where she was pinned to steal another kiss, but Lorelei pushed her back down. “Nuh-uh,” she teased. “We have work to do.”

Daisy pouted, but didn’t resist when Lorelei got up from on top of her and walked to the windows. “What do you need?”

Lorelei turned around with a smirk. “I need a sword.  _ Ghaoil. _ It means love in midgardian Gaelic. It belonged to me many millennia ago, and helps me harness my power and become stronger. Sif hid it here the first time I was imprisoned. It’s buried deep underground.”

“And you want me to get it from the ground.” Daisy realized.

Lorelei nodded and smiled. “It’s 300 feet into the ground in France. I can feel it calling,” she closed her eyes and breathed in deep.

“Uh.” Daisy frowned. “Lady Lorelei, if I use my powers to retrieve something that deep, I might die.”

Lorelei opened her eyes and narrowed them. “Are you saying you won’t do it?”

“No, no, of course not. I was just letting you know what would happen. I would never refuse you, Lady.” Daisy reassured her, ignoring the pit of dread in her stomach. The asgardian smiled and came back, straddling Daisy and pulling her up for a hot kiss. 

“Good. Glad to know you’d never refuse me,” she said as she began to pull off Daisy’s jacket.

.o.

“Daisy and Lorelei have been spotted in Paris,” Mack told the cluster of agents before him. “Lorelei got them a penthouse in the hotel _ Vivre _ .”

“So, the object Lorelei wants is there?” May asked.

Mack nodded. “I want the original team I sent out in one quinjet, then another jet close behind with backup.”

“Yes, Director,” chorused the many agents. May walked up to him as they left.  “How’s Coulson?” he asked her. 

She gave him a soft smile. “He’s good, just tired. He won’t be out anymore today.”

Mack nodded. “Can you tell him I’m sorry? I, uh, tried to make the right call, but it was impulsive; I know.”

“He’s upset, but not with you,” she tilted her head.

He huffed. “Sure.”

“Really. I wouldn’t lie to you. He’s just frustrated that he can’t do more; that he can’t help save our daughter.” Coulson and May had adopted Daisy while in Tahiti; the team had been waiting for them to admit their familial relationship for years and were glad they’d finally done something about it.

“He helped a lot already.” Mack protested. “We never would’ve figured out Lorelei needed Daisy to uncover the object without him.”

She shot him a wry smile. “ _ We _ know that.”  He chuckled. “Stay safe. Get your girl back.”

“I will,” she said confidently as she walked away.

“Uh, Mack?” Fitz came running out and onto the platform of mission control. “We have a slight problem. Actually, a big problem.” He pulled up a layout of the hotel on one of the screens that showed the ground below. “We found an object radiating asgardian power, but it’s 400 feet below the surface.”

He nodded. “What’s the problem?”

“If Daisy retrieves it, not only will the fallout of the surrounding buildings collapsing kill everyone in a 100 foot radius, but it’ll be too much on her body. She’ll-” he swallowed. “She’ll die.”

“Fuck.” Mack cursed. He pulled up communications. “Alright, timetables moved up. We found the object 400 feet under the hotel. Lorelei  _ cannot _ use Daisy to retrieve the asgardian object. She and everyone around her will die.”

A stream of angry curses came from May’s side. “What’s the plan? With Daisy sensing vibrations we won’t be able to sneak up on Lorelei.”

“If they separate, ice Daisy. If they don’t, icing Daisy will alert Lorelei and she’ll flee.”

“So if they don’t?”

“You’ll have to try to defeat Lorelei, maybe if enough agents jump her.”

“Great.” May muttered, then switched off her comms.

.o. 

They had dinner at a little outdoor cafe directly across from their hotel where Lorelei ordered the entire menu for free.

“Shield is coming for you, Lady,” Daisy warned. “We haven’t been careful covering our faces.”

Lorelei waved it off. “It won’t matter. Once I have the weapon, I’ll be unstoppable.” Daisy nodded, and swallowed. A tiny voice, far away, seemed to hope that shield would stop the asgardian, but Daisy waved it away, feeling nauseous for thinking such traitorous thoughts against her love.

“Would you want to start now?” she asked. Lorelei rolled her neck a little. “No. I want to wait until Shield arrives, then watch you avenge me.”

“Avenge you?” Daisy echoed. Lorelei leaned over the table with a smile. “I want you to rip them limb from limb.”

For a second, something felt wrong, unclear, like everything was tinted red, and Daisy had a sick feeling in her chest like broken glass had been shoved down her throat, but then Lorelei stroked her face, sending warmth through her body, and everything became clear again. 

“Yeah, of course. They deserve it for hurting you,” she growled, once again understanding exactly where her devotions lay.

“Thank you,” The goddess murmured, drawing Daisy into a deep kiss.

.o.

SHIELD arrived quickly. Daisy sensed their vibrations before she saw them.

As the first agents entered through the door, she quaked them across the street where they hit the front glass doors of the hotel and crashed through them. Everyone began screaming and running, knocking over tables and chairs in the process.

The next two agents were hit over the head with chairs by some of the infatuated waiters.

Then May came in and paused at the door, wary. Daisy raised her hand to quake her, but found that she couldn’t do it. 

“What are you doing!” Lorelei hissed. Daisy lowered her shaky arms.

“I- I- I can’t,” she stammered, seeing red and feeling so so wrong again-

Lorelei brushed her neck with her hand. “Make her suffer,” she whispered as she left through the back doors, leaving her and May alone.  Daisy raised her arms up again with renewed determination. May jumped behind an overturned table as Daisy quaked the entrance of the cafe.

“She’s controlling you!” May yelled.

“No she’s not! I love her!” Daisy snarled, blasting the table apart only to see that May had moved away from behind it. “You  _ hurt _ her! I hate you!”

“Because she wants to hurt people! She’s going to hurt you! That object you’re retrieving is a suicide mission!” May growled as she dodged Daisy’s quakes.

“So? You’d die for Coulson!” May came up from behind her and flipped her onto her back.

“I actually love him! And it’s  _ different _ .” Daisy rolled away and slammed a chair into May’s side. She got up, wincing from the pain her arms were feeling without gauntlets.

“How so?” she challenged as May tried to shoot her with the icer but missed as Daisy barreled into her.

“You’re under her influence!” May said as she blocked 3 punches from Daisy and then flipped her over a table. 

“Isn’t that what love is? Being under the influence of someone’s personality and beauty slowly? Lorelei’s just speeding up the process!” They slammed to the floor.

“Bullshit. We love you, Daisy. She doesn’t.” Daisy faltered then, giving May an open chance to flip her on her back again, then pinning her to the floor. “We love you, Daisy. Come back to us,” she said firmly; desperately.

Daisy stared at May, then once again saw the red, the wrong, the pain. She curled up and threw up right there; her throat burning. 

“Oh, god, mom,” she gasped. May grabbed her and held her close. “It felt like Hive,” Daisy whispered hoarsely. 

May stroked her back. “I’ve got you. Shhh,” she said softly. 

An agent ran into the room. “We managed to subdue Lorelei, ma’am!”

“Take her back to base on Q-230,” May commanded. “We’ll follow on the extraction jet.” The agent nodded and left.

“I love you,” Daisy said miserably. “I’m sorry.”

May held her close, just soothing her there, in the middle of the ruined restaurant. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” Daisy mumbled again and again.

“I love you too,” May whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if her defeat was underwhelming, like I said before, the fic is focusing on Daisy and kinda her sexuality. <3


	4. Chapter 4

Daisy was unconscious by the time the quinjet arrived. Mack was there as an agent carried her out, May close behind. “She’s free?” he asked.

May sighed. “I think so. She said it was like Hive, so who knows what that’ll dreg up.”

Mack nodded. “Does she need the med bay?”

May shook her head. “But I think I want to put her in our room. I want her close by while she sleeps, because God knows that it never was restful after Hive.”

Mack nodded in agreement. “Follow May,” he told the agent. The three of them walked away, leaving Mack behind to watch them go.

.o.

Daisy woke up snuggling with May. She paused for a few seconds, feeling uncomfortable, then relaxed.

_ This is my mom. Why would it be uncomfortable? _

She noticed May’s hand draped across her chest, pulling her into her mom’s embrace. She looked around the room she was in, and recognized it as May and Coulson’s room.

_ Lorelei. _

The thought slammed into her. She didn’t feel any of the infatuation she’d had before; only disgust.  Daisy had had  _ sex _ with the asgardian. Her body gave an involuntary shudder as she remembered every touch she’d exchanged with Lorelei, only now remembering them as violating.

Daisy began to cry, sobs racking her body. She felt May stir awake and sit up.

“Oh, Daisy,” Melinda said softly as the younger woman crawled into her arms. May held her there, rubbing her back slowly.

“I’m sorry, May. I hurt you,” she said miserably. 

“Daisy,” she said warningly. They both knew how bad of a guilt complex Daisy had.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, and curled tighter into May’s hug.They laid there for a moment, then Daisy said, “We had sex.”

May took a deep breath to keep herself from punching the wall and screaming. “I’m so sorry. Do you want to talk about it or be distracted from it?”

Daisy sniffed. “Talk. May, I  _ enjoyed _ it. How wrong is that?”

“It’s horrible. But… promise me you won’t try to run this time, or hurt yourself in any way. We’re here for you.”

To May’s relief, Daisy shook her head. “I promise. I don’t- I can’t leave you guys. You’re my family. Even more than back then with Hive. I just couldn’t see it.” Melinda pulled Daisy in tighter. 

“I love you, mom,” she mumbled groggily, falling asleep in her mother’s warm embrace.

“I love you too,” she murmured, giving Daisy a soft kiss to the top of her head.

.o.

A couple of days later, after staying on her parents’ guest bed every night because she couldn’t bear to be alone when she woke up at 3 in the morning in a cold sweat, she returned back to active duty.

She got a couple of furtive glances but ignored them, smiling widely into the bear hug that Mack gave her. “We’re glad you’re back,” Jemma told her with another hug. 

“The reason you were able to break free when nobody else could,” Fitz announced happily, “Was likely a combination of the centipede serum and the fact that you’ve-” he cleared his throat and continued softly, “- been mind controlled before.”

Daisy nodded. She’d apologized profusely to Fitz and all the agents multiple times, and they'd all reassured her it was fine, but she still winced every time she saw the stitches on his cheek from where he hit a pipe when he was quaked.

After the debrief, where Daisy relayed all the info about Asgard Lorelei had blabbed about, she walked back to her parents’ room and slowly opened the door.

She was going to do it on her own terms.

“Hey,” Coulson said, smiling from where he was reading on the couch; May leaning on him with her head on his shoulder, working on digital paperwork.

Daisy shifted from foot to foot and bit her lip. “Can I… talk to you guys about something?”

She must’ve sounded upset because they both immediately put their stuff on the coffee table and looked at her, worry evident in their eyes. 

“It’s not anything bad, I don’t think,” she reassured them. They relaxed visibly. 

“Sure, what is it?” Coulson asked. Daisy walked over and sat on the coffee table, facing them.

She took a deep breath, looked at her hands, and said, “So, we’ve known each other for 5 years. And you guys know basically everything about me. Cause you’re my parents, so, duh. And kind of recently, like a year or so, I’ve found new feelings that I never expected. I really like a person. And I’m sorry I never told you; but I hope nothing changes, and everything’s the same. Because I’m the same. You just know one more really big thing about me: I like a girl. I’m bisexual.” She finished, staring at her clasped hands.

After Lorelei, she’d felt exposed. She’d never been able to explain, or told anybody when she felt ready. Nobody had mentioned it, to be polite, but she wanted to address it, especially to her parents.

So she was doing it: She was coming out, on her terms. The way she would've wanted to before Lorelei.

Daisy stared down in the excruciating silence, then blinked when two sets of hands found hers. She looked up to see the two of them smiling. “I’m so proud of you,” Coulson said gently. May’s eyes conveyed the same message. With a watery smile, Daisy launched herself into her parents arms. “I love you guys,” she said, muffled.

May pulled away after a moment or two. “So, who’s the girl?” she teased warmly. 

Daisy smiled. “Piper,” she admitted.

“I see it.”

Daisy blinked in surprise. “Really?”

“Yeah. I've seen the way she looks at you,” Coulson told her. Daisy felt a smile growing on her face.

“You should go talk to her,” May prodded. 

Daisy nodded, but snuggled into their arms more. “I‘ll stay here for a bit, though,” she mumbled. Her parents chuckled and squeezed her tight, letting her know how loved she was.

She’d never felt less alone.

.o.

Daisy found Piper in mission control, watching the interrogation with Lorelei. They hadn’t spoken since Daisy left.

“Hey,” she said with a smile, upon noticing Daisy. “How are you?”

She shrugged. “Good, I guess. Kinda over it,” she lied.

Piper nodded, then turned her attention back to the feed.

“Piper?”

“Hm?”

“Do you maybe want to… go out sometime?”

Piper turned to her, mouth open a little.

“Or not,” Daisy amended. “Sorry,  _ goodbye, _ I was just-”

“Yes.”

“Yes?” Daisy smiled nervously.

Piper grinned. “Sure. There’s a new taco place above the base with these killer spicy tunas. Wanna go there?”

“Sure.” Daisy replied, giddy. The chasm in her chest began to stitch itself together ever so slightly. “Well, uh, I’ll leave you to it,” she said as she turned around, beaming. She launched herself into the hallway and into May and Coulson’s room.

“She said yes! We’re getting tacos,” Daisy told them breathlessly.

“Congrats!” Coulson told her with a smile. 

“When?” May asked.

Daisy stared blankly at them then groaned. “I never asked. Hold up.” Then she ran back out to talk to Piper.

Melinda laughed and snuggled up closer to Coulson. “She takes after you, you know. On our first date, you forgot I needed a ride.”

He flushed. “Never gonna let me live that down, huh.”

“Maybe you can make it up to me,” she teased. 

Coulson shrugged, smiling. “I’m okay with that,” he said, as he pulled her into a sweet kiss.


	5. Epilogue: 4 months later

Daisy and Piper were snuggled together under the covers of Daisy’s bunk as they shared a bag of family sized funyuns.

“You’re right, this is sorta relaxing,” she commented. Daisy grinned and turned up the volume on the mountain bike rider POV playing on her laptop. “Very.” They listened together as the tires hit gravel over and over.

“You know, Davis was hounding me about how he saw me leave your bunk yesterday,” Piper remarked. “I think he’s catching on.”

Daisy laughed. “Probably. FitzSimmons have definitely figured it out. They wink every time Mack ‘casually’ puts us together on missions.”

“May’s so scary now,” Piper shuddered playfully. “I’m terrified of sparring with her. She’s always been, well, _May,_ but now that we’re dating, she’s watching me like a hawk.”

Daisy laughed. “She’s very protective. I’ve had some bad relationships in the past.” Piper nodded. “So I’ve heard.”

“What about my dad? Coulson?”

Piper laughed. “Protective, but really nice. He just told me a couple of times that if I broke your heart he would break mine. The ‘physically’ part implied. Oh, and then he baked me cookies.”

Daisy grinned and shifted, turning so she was facing Piper in the bed. “Of course he did. And I can’t believe you didn’t save any for me,” she said with a pout.

“He makes you stuff almost every day!” Piper protested indignantly. 

“And I share it with you,” Daisy pointed out. Piper shrugged. “Alright, fair.”

Piper turned back to the screen, the light from it exposing the curvature of her face, the tiny tilt of a smile that never left her expression. She was _beautiful._

“I love you,” Daisy blurted out, then clenched her teeth.

Piper stared at her, surprised.

“ _Cookies._ I love my dad’s _cookies_ ,” she amended hastily, knowing it was such an obvious lie, but hoping that Piper wouldn’t pull away.

She did the opposite and broke into a grin. “I’ve been waiting to hear that, you punk.” She pulled Daisy into a kiss. “I love you too,” she gasped when they finally broke apart. 

Daisy quickly closed her laptop, bathing her bunk in darkness. “Want to put those words into actions, _agent_?” she said playfully.

“Yes, _ma’am_!” Piper exclaimed, before their lips met once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This is very very loosely inspired by a situation I was in where someone else told my close family I was bi, so I lost the chance to tell them myself at the right time. It's not nearly as horrible as what Daisy went through, obviously, but I wanted to explore a similar situation but with aliens, because, y'know, SHIELD.


End file.
